Blizzard
by CrystalBluejay369
Summary: Two new powerpuff girls comes into their school and join the girls to fight crime! Why are the monsters getting stronger? What new powers should they unlock? Who are the guys that are obsessed with them? Will love occur? Read to find out more;)
1. A new friend

**Me: Hey guys! this is a new story!**

 **Momoko: Crystal...how many stories do you want to write?**

 **Me: Just two! *smiles while hiding script behind my back***

 **kaoru: What's that? *snatches it***

 **Yukino: YOU MEANT 3 STORIES RIGHT?*Glares at me***

 **Me: Uhhh... *runs away screaming***

 **Miyako: there they go again...**

 **Momoko: Looks like Crystal is going to get hospitalized, anyway guys! She will continue with both stories!**

 **Miyako: Crystal does not own us and the RRB. She only owns her OCs and this story.**

 **Momoko: Lets save her anyways.*Both ran to rescue me***

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

Ahh... I woke up, stretching my arms. I woke up early today, its 6:30 and school starts two hours later. I went to take a hot relaxing shower before slipping on my clothes; A pink shirt with hearts and mini shorts. My transformation belt hanging on my  
waist. I packed my bag and ate my breakfast. I tied my hair in a neat pony tail and wore my favourite red bow. Today is the start of a new term in my high school, Tokyo high. I walked to school to meet two of my best friends , Kaoru and Miyako. Since  
both of them are not there yet, I took out my book and start reading.

After a while...

Its been 7:15 and both of them are not there yet, many people walked past me and I ignored them. However, one of them caught my eye.

She has black long hair that reach her slim waist and is tied up with a silver band. Her eyes are strikingly silver, which shines like a diamond. She wore a black shirt with white skates picture on them and skinny jeans. She wore a silver jacket which  
is tied around her waist.

I have never seen her before, her eyes are quite rare. She caught the attention of many people. She looked so...fascinating. ( **A/N p.s. Momoko is just describing her)**

"Hey momoko! you are early!", Kaoru and Miyako said, walking to me.

"Hi girls! do you know who is she?", I said, pointing to the girl.

"No"

"Is she a new student?"

"Maybe..."

"She looks so pretty!"

"Probably.", Kaoru said.

We dropped the subject and walked to our class. We were the first in class. We all sat at the back and talked about homework.

"Hey momoko lend me your homework!", Kaoru said, I am the smartest out of the three so I lend her my homework to compare answers.

Its 7:55 and the classroom is packed. Ms keane walked in and announced,

"Settle down class! We have a new student today! Yukino-san please introduce yourself."

The girl I saw this morning came in,Many boys are swooning over her already.

"Ohaiyo mina! My name is Yukino Sakurai!", she said in a calm tone.

"Okay Yukino-san please sit in front of Kaoru-san."

"Okay.", she smiled at Kaoru and she smiled back.

Wait...those two know each other?

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

I smiled at the black head in front of me.I knew its gotta be Yuki! Its been a long time since we ever met!

 **Flashback (when she is 12 years old)**

At the park

"Goal!", I cried, the other team smiled in defeat.

I was playing football with Mitch's team. It was very fun.

Then, I noticed a girl about my age looking at us in envy. I walked up to her.

"Hey want to play together?"

"Uhh...Do youu think its okay?"

"sure! The more the merrier right?", i said while reaching out my hand

We both played with the rest, I noticed she is very good at soccer.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?", I asked while taking a break.

"I am Yukino Sakurai, you could call me Yuki."

"I am Kaoru, where do you live Yuki?"

"At Kyoto, I came just to visit."

"Oh! Hey lets be friends!"

"Sure"

"How about this, when we meet again, lets play soccer together!"

"Okay! I promise!"

 **Flashback over**

"Hi Kaoru! You haven't changed!", Yuki said

"You too! remember the promise? Why did you come to our school?"

"My parents got a job here so I moved with them. Lets play soccer later!", Her silver eyes gleamed with stars.

"Get ready to lose!"

"You too!"

* * *

 **At the hospital**

 **Me: Great! So you both broke my rib bones and now I need to be hospitalized for a week.**

 **Kaoru: At least you won't write anymore stories.**

 **Me: well the boys are not here yet so you haven't killed me fully**

 **yukino: THIS IS JUST A TEENY PART OF IT**

 **Me: Help...**

 **Momoko: Well this is wrong so we should just forgive each other and make peace**

 **Kaoru: Never thought you would say that.**

 **Any ways this is the end of this chapter and hope you all enjoy! I shall torture them again next time. BYE!**


	2. Blizzard made a blazing opening

Author's note:

 **Dear fellow readers,**

 **please note that I might not be able to post frequently for this year.I am having a national exam and this exam is very important. Please consider my situation.I am extremely apologetic for this but I will definitely continue this after my exam, which is in October. I am very sorry about this and I hope you could understand.I would definitely continue Blizzard and spirit of justice and love but I will have only 1/2 chap per month.**

* * *

 **P.S. Can you guys give me some ideas for spirit of justice and love? Thanks!**

 **Yukino: Finally after so long you decided to write again.**

 **Me: I apologized...**

 **kaoru: What will this be about? And when will the RRBZ come in?**

 **Me: *sarcastic* Well Kaoru you must missed the boys a lot eh? *pushes a red button on the table***

 **Kaoru: Wut?**

 ***Four boys appeared***

 **Kaoru : NO NO NO NO NO I DO NOT ASK FOR THEM**

 **Me: *cackles evilly***

 **Kaoru: * chases me as I ran away***

 **Momoko: *sighs* Well Crystal does not own anything except. Yuki-chan and Blue-San. I better stop them now.**

 **Miyako: Me too * both runs to help me***

* * *

(Take note this part is narrative )

"GOAL!", Kaoru shouted.

"Urgh...Fine you win." Yukino complained

Its lunch time where Yukino and Kaoru have a one on one match in soccer. Kaoru wins by 3 points and Yukino only scored two.

"That was fun!" Kaoru laughed,"I missed playing soccer with you!"

"Me too!", Yukino laughed as she plopped down on the soft green grass.

"Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to my best friends in this school, come with me." Kaoru said as she dragged Yukino with her to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Miyako's POV**

"Now where is she?", Momoko asked me as we sat down at table 7, the table where Kaoru,momoko and I sat down during lunch.

"I don't know..." I said, eating my pizza.

I ordered a slice of pizza, salad and chocolate milk for my lunch.

Momoko ordered some noodles, an apple and the newest strawberry soda.

"I don't know...," I said, "oh there she is!" I spotted Kaoru and waved at her. She was with the new girl, Yukino-san, and dragging her to us.

"Sorry girls, I was playing soccer with Yuki. Aww man, you guys didn't order my food for me? Anyways, Yuki this is Momoko and Miyako, my best friends.", Kaoru said while gesturing to us.

"Umm...Hello, my name is Yukino but you can call me Yuki. Nice to meet you...", Yuki-san said shyly.

"my name is Miyako, nice to meet you too!"

"Supp! This is Momoko!"

We all shook hands and sat down.

Is she the girl Momoko said today? Wow, she is so pretty! Her silver eyes is very dazzling. I spotted many guys eyeing at her and giggled.

When we got Back to class, Ms Keane taught us Japanese History, explaining the details and stuff. Suddenly, our belts beeped.

We three stood up and said

"Ms Keane, I have a stomachache!"

"Ms Keane, I have a heart ache!"

"Ms Keane, I have a headache!"

"Go to the infirmary now!" , she said.

we three rushed to the ceiling and transformed.

 _Hyper Blossom!_

 _Rolling Bubbles!_

 _Powered Buttercup!_

 _POWERPUFFGIRLSZ!_

It's Mojo JoJo and Sedusa causing trouble!

And also, their powers seemed to increase rapidly.

 _Strawberry Soda Attack!_

Mojo jojo's robot caught the yo yo and swung it back. It hit blossom into a building.

 _Sonic swing!_

 _Sedusa_ sent the attack back and it also hit buttercup into a building.

I am worried about their condition but I tried to fight back. Just then, there is a strong gust of wind.

 _Gust sword!_

It hit both Sedusa and Mojo JoJo.

I saw a silver streak coming towards me. It revealed a girl in Powerpuff costume except it's silver. She was holding a thin but long sword. Her eyes were pure silver, her hair tied in a pony tail with a silver headband. Her arms have silver rings that  
/glowed with power. She tapped the rings and she have a silver laser beam shooting at both villains. Both villains suddenly disappeared.

"My name...", she said, "is Blazing Blizzard."

* * *

 **End of chapter two.**


	3. Elements?

**Yukino: that was a blazing opening for me..**

 **Miyako: It's awesome**

 **Me : thank you thank you**

 **Kaoru: why aren't you continuing with SOJAL**

 **me: I ran out of ideas and I want my readers to make out a wonderful plan.**

 **Me: Besides, I did mention a third story and Iam currently working on it.**

 **Momoko: Hey, you concentrate on Kaoru and Yuki-Chan too much! I want to be the lead. I am the leader.**

 **Brick: Chill babe**

 **Momoko: DONT CALL ME BABE**

 **Me: I agree with brick, well except for the babe part**

 **Me: Blue, DO THE DISCLAIMER GO**

 **Blue: Crystal does not own PPGZ or RRB. She only owns my Yukino, me and the story.**

 **Yukino: That was mushy**

 **Blue: well but it's true**

 **Me: let's just continue this**

* * *

 **Momoko (Blossom) POV :)**

"Ahh...", I moaned. The pain was great. When did they get so powerful?

The pain slowly ceased when something touched me. I sat up. I saw a girl in a Powerpuff costume and its silver.

"Blossom...", Bubbles cried" Are you okay?"

Buttercup was sitting on the bed beside me. "Who is this girl?" She said while pointing to the other Powerpuff.

"My name is Blizzard. I am apparently a new Powerpuff who is supposed to fight monsters with you three. As you can see, the monsters are getting stronger but we, the heroines too. We will be able to unlock elements along the way to get strong so we could  
/be able to handle the monsters. My elements unlocked is only heal, I am able to heal injuries, like I did to you two just by touching", The silver Powerpuff said.

"Oh. What is your weapon?", I said.

Blizzard touched her arm rings and said " These arm rings is able to transport anyone or thing I could see somewhere else." The flower vase on the bedside table immediately disappeared after she said that. She held her sword high. "This sword could create  
/gust, strong enough to break anything. It also is able to cut almost anything, so this is my weapon. Would you guys introduce yourselves to me?"

"My name is Blossom, I am technically the leader of this group, my weapon is this yo yo"

"My name is Bubbles. My weapon is this bubble wand"

"my name is Buttercup. My weapon is this huge hammer"

"Okay. I look forward to the next time we meet, heroines. Farewell", Blizzard said as she is ready to fly off.

"Wait!", I shouted, "What is your name?"

"You will see.", she said as she zoomed off.

* * *

 **At the professor's place (Narrative)**

"A new Powerpuff? That's strange", Professor said after we fill him in what happened.

"And what she said about the elements and powering...this is indeed mysterious",he continuesd.

"She is so amazing. I wonder what my elements are...",Miyako said.

"Same...", Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah! Professor, today in school we have a new best friend! She got silver eyes, blackhair", Momoko said.

"Her name is Yukino Sakurai. Today there is a new friend, and a new Powerpuff..." Miyako said

"She used to be a good friend of mine. We met while I was playing soccer."

"No wonder you two are so close."

"Indeed"

Its getting late now so Let's go home", Momoko said

* * *

 **Miyako's POV;)**

I kept thinking about Blizzard. She is very talented. Her silver orbs kind of remind me of someone else. She got one element unlocked already: Heal. It is an extremely useful element and it could help in battle. I kept pondering over the problem that  
/I do not have any element unlocked. Before Momoko and Kaoru woke up, she and I talked about the elements...

 **Flash back:**

 **"Will they be able to heal completely? How did you do that?"**

 **"It takes time to unlock one or two element. The element have to depend on the user. If the user is a very strong-willed person, he or she could master the skill in perfection and even surpass its own power. I found out that my healing could heal almost anything, except death. So you do not have to worry.**

 **Besides, the elements are very useful. It can be used even when you transformed back. I am immune to illness and other things that affect my health. Immune as in completely immune."**

 **"I see...how did you unlock your element Blizzard?"**

 **"Well...it's a long story... Let's wake for your friends to wake up."**

 **She touched Momoko and immediately, Momoko sat up, drowsily .**

 **Flashback over**

If she said the elements could be used outside, I have to look for someone,who is able to heal by touching, or immune to illnesses...

I did not tell Kaoru or Momoko about the talk between Blizzard and I. Blizzard noted she could control her powers completely, using it at her will. If that's the case, she could heal people easily. Second, she could be from our school too. So It mightbe  
easy enough to find her.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

 _ **Me: Supp guys, there will be a surprise for you next chapter**_

 _ **Miyako: I feel so Long winded**_

 _ **Yukino: Another blazing opening**_

 _ **Me: Momoko is still mad about**_

 _ **Brick: me calling her babe**_

 _ **Momoko: I am not yours**_

 _ **Brick: Technically you are**_

 _ **Me: stop the couple fight already and continue**_

 _ **Kaoru: get ready for chap 4 by next week or so!**_

 _ **Yukino: Please read and review!*bows***_


	4. Another new girl in school

**Me: Hello people, TODAY IS THE DAY-**

 **Momoko: What will happen today? You are going to get killed?**

 **Me: DONT CUT MY LINE. ANYWAYS TODAY IS THE DAY I DEBUT AS A CHARACTER FOR** **BLZZARD**

 **All: WHAT?**

 **Blue: that was sudden...**

 **Me: I know, I am going to be...oops almost said the spoiler**

 **Yukino: Anyways we are going to read the story so yeah**

 **Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru and Butch: Crystal does not own anything except the story and her OCs.**

 **Me: Let's get started**

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

"Yukino, you are gonna be late if you don't hurry up and get up,' My mother called.

"Okay...", I replied. It's 7 am now and school only starts in one hour. My hair is in a mess so I went to shower and do my usual toilet business.

Then I remembered, today is the day we have to take a photo for the year book. I am supposed to be dressed neatly and appropraitely.

I walked to my closet and picked a white tee shirt with a picture of the arctic fox on it. then i wore my skinny jeans and my hat with the word 'PUNK' on it. I looked into the mirror, I looked neat. I combed my black hair and tied a french braid. then  
/I wore my silver head band to reveal my forehead.

I checked my homework and everything before grabbing an apple, wore my sneakers and go to school.

Many of you didnt know this...I am a powerpuff girl. A ray of white light hit me when I am protecting a kid playing with her toy sword. My Heroine name is Blizzard. Yesterday, I finally got to meet the three famous powerpuff girls.

And also, I am teaming with another new powerpuff girl, her name is Crystal, but her real name is Rikona Akiyama, which means intelligence and autumn.

Anyways I have arrived in school, and met momoko, miyako and kaoru. My new best friends. Kaoru is the closest to me though.

We four went to our class and sat down, starting to talk about the things that happened to us before, jokes and others.

The class bell rang, everyone scrambled back to their seats.

Ms. Keane entered the classroom and announced.

"Minna-san, we will be taking our yearbook photos an hour later. And today we have another new student"

Everyone seemed not to be surprised. I suppose this class has been taking in a lot of new students.

A girl came in. She has white hair tied in two pony tails using two black ribbons, fierce but warm black wore a black hoodie and a jean skirt.

She smiled shyly to the class and said,

"My name is Rikona Akiyama, nice to meet you."

 **WHAT? is this a coincidence or not?**

"Rikona-san, you could sit in the empty seat in front of Miyako-san", Ms Keane said.

"Hai~.", Rikona went infront of Miyako, and said,

"Pleased to meet you" and bowed.

Miyako bowed back.

Soon after, Ms Keane started teaching English, the subject I excelled in. The whole time I had not been listening, I was thinking about Rikona.

 **Flashback**

 **"Blizzard good job," Crystal said. we both just finished fighting the monsters and changed back to our forms. I smiled. We both unlocked an element because of some issues. Crystal's element is Mind. She could control minds and read them. Which is kinda scary for me. We both have been great partners for a year.**

 **"That was exhausting", she said. Rikona lived in Hokkiado, I lived in Kyoto. Its really hard to visit each other but I loved the moments when we fight together. We two chatted online to keep in touch.**

 **I heard that Rikona's studies are quite good. She gets straight As everytime.**

 **We both are secret heroines, we didn't care much about fame. We heard about the PPGZ in Tokyo, protecting that city. While Rikona and I protected Hokkiado and Kyoto.**

 **"Hey Rikona,"I said,"I am going to migrate to Tokyo."**

 **She looked at me with her black eyes and said," When?"**

 **"The day after tomorrow."**

 **"That is where the PPGZ are right?"**

 **"Yeah. Maybe I will meet them."**

 **"Be safe Yukino, there might be powerful monsters there."**

 **"ok thanks."**

 **I swore I could sense her smile. After the conversation, we both went to our homes.**

 **Flashback Over.**

When I stopped daydreaming, I spot a piece on note in front of my hand.

It said " _Yukino,I will explain things later, meet you at the rooftop during lunch.-Rikona"_

I am guessing she read my mind again... I guess, _this is_ the right way...

* * *

 **Miyako's POV**

Another new girl today, I wonder if she is blizzard?

Ms Keane announced" Its time for the year book photo taking, get ready to go. Girls dress yourselves properly, boys comb your hair neatly. I will be giving you 9 minutes to get ready."

Everyone said"Hai."

I looked at Rikona and said,"Hello, would you like a tour around this school later?"

She replied,"It's a great pleasure Miyako-san."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from Hokkiado."

So she is from Hokkiado, she looked so feminine.

I went to the bathroom later on and smoothen my clothes. I spotted Kaoru and Momoko and walked to them.

"Hello Kaoru-san and Momoko-san"

They both replied with "Hello"

"Are you nervous for the yearbook photo taking?"

"Nah"

"Today there is another new girl today."

"yeah"

"Again..."

"i am still baffled from yesterday"

"What caused the monsters to be so strong?"

"I dont know..."

"who is the other powerpuff girl?"

"Is she our friend or foe?"

"Who knows.. anyway lets go back"

"okay"

* * *

 **After taking year book photos, its lunch time. Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko went to the caferteria to eat lunch.**

Momoko said" Have you seen Yukino?"

"I don't know? she might be busy."

"lets just eat our lunch."

"Agreed"

* * *

 **At the rooftop [Rikona's POV)**

I sat down on the rooftop. Waiting for Yukino. I am sure Yuki have received my note.

"Rikona, why didn't you tell me that you are coming?"

"Well..Its last minute news...Besides, have you met the PPGZ?"

"Yes, they didnt seemed to know about the power-up and elements..."

"Oh boy."

"I know right."

"I guess they should find out who we are first...since I already know who they are..."

"What?", Yukino seemed surprised.

I smiled at her,"Did you forget about my ability?"

"So who are they?"

"Your three new best friends."

Silence.

I believe she is in shock. The PPGZ didn't know me yet.

"Oh yeah, Rikona, do you want me to tour you around?", Yukino said.

"Hmm...Miyako-san said she would tour me around but I prefer if you would come.",I replied.

"Great!", she smiled at me.

If only she knew about my condition...

* * *

 **Kaoru: Crystal, you did not tell us about your japanese name.**

 **Me: I know, its supposed to be a surprise.**

 **Momoko: (looks at the studio buttons) Hey Rikona, what is this 'forbidden button'? (presses it)**

 **Me : NOOO DON'T**

 **(poofs)**

 **Blace: Uhh why am I here?**

 **Blue: Is he my new brother?**

 **Me: sadly, yes his name is Blace.**

 **Brick: Cool.**

 **Me: (rages) MOMOKO i AM GOING TO KILL YOU**

 **Momoko: (Hides behind Miyako)**

 **Blace: (looks at me) Oh hey Rikona.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Boomer: She is embarrassed**

 **Butch: Yeah she is.**

 **Yukino:( Pats my back)**

 **Me: Lets end this chap. Bye guys**


	5. INTRODUCTION TO OCS

**I believe many of you didn't know about my OCs so here I go**

 **All about my OCs here:)**

 **Name: Yukino Sakurai**

 **PPGZ name: Blazing Blizzard**

 **Appearance: Black hair, diamond silver eyes, hair tied up with a silver hairband in a pony tail. wears a silver headband, black tee with a picture of white skates on it, skinny jeans, sneakers and sometimes a silver jacket wrapping around her waist.**

 **Personality: shy, brave, inteligent, strong willed, powerful**

 **Weapon: (changes from time to time), silver armbands with different attack skills.**

 **Counterpart: Blue**

 **Favourite colour: Silver (duh)**

 **Nickname: Yuki**

 **Favourite animal: Artic fox**

* * *

 **Name: Blue**

 **RRBZ name: Icy blue**

 **Appearance: black hair, silver eyes(darker than Yukino though), wears a black tee shirt, silver jacket with a picture of a grey wolf behind, jeans and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Shy, cold, moody, brainy, powerful**

 **Weapon: (changes time to time but mostly its a sword)**

 **Counterpart: Yukino**

 **Favourite colour: Silver**

 **Favourite animal: wolf**

* * *

 **Name: Rikona Akiyama (MEEEEEEEE)**

 **PPGZ name: Blistering Crystal**

 **Appearance: White hair using two black ribbons to tie into two pony tails, Piercing black eyes, wears a black tee shirt, with a black hoodie,a jean skirt and black sneakers.**

 **Personality: Shy, friendly, kind, intelligent, calculative, mysterious**

 **Weapon: Two silver bracelets which changes into a sword which could summon lightning and a shield which is unbreakable., an ancient book of spells filled with curses and blessings but it's forever stuck with her, since she doesn't want it to be lost**

 **Counterpart: Blace**

 **Favourite colour: Black**

 **Favourite animal: Cats**

 **(P.S. The Rikona part is really true. My japanese name is Rikona.)**

* * *

 **Name: Fiery Blace**

 **Appearance: White hat, Black tee shirt with a skull picture, skinny jeans, black sneakers**

 **personality: Funny, Guilible, oblivious, smart (at times), cheerful**

 **Weapon: A dagger that could literally cut anything.**

 **Counterpart: Rikona**

 **Favourite colour: black**

 **Favourite animal: Dogs**

* * *

 **Name: IT**

 **What it is: YOUNGER BRO OF HIM , A REALLY CHILDISH ONE**

 **APPEARANCE: Wearing Ducky PJs and holding a teddy bear**

 **Weapon: DARK MAGIC**

* * *

Me: I didn't want this to be confusing soo ( pull out orb)

(POOFS)

Rikona: Uhh why am I here

Me: I separated my personalities

Butch: Cool

Blace: So which one is which?

Me: (Facepalm)

Momoko: Are You an Idiot?

Kaoru: The white-haired one is Rikona...

Butch: ...and the black-haired one is Crystal

Blace: Oh

 **Me: So this is just an introduction about my OCs in case you all didn't know...**


	6. Blistering Crystal makes an appearance

**Chapter 5 of Blizzard**

 **Me: Hello people, this chapter is mainly about Rikona and the other four**

 **Rikona: Yep.**

 **Momoko: We will know about Rikona's past and all that.**

 **Kaoru: In the story, we still didn't know about her PPGZ form yet.**

 **Miyako: Is there another PPGZ?**

 **Me: No, I am not going to confuse the readers further...**

 **Miyako: Oh, where are the boys?**

 **Me: I kept them outside.**

 **Kaoru: YAY!**

 **ME: LETS ALL DO THE DISCLAMER!**

 **Everyone: Crystal does not own anything except her OCs and the story!**

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Rikona and I go to the caferteria. I found the girls and dragged Rikona there, who stubbornly does not want to go since she is too shy. I waved at them and sat down.

"Hey guys, this is the new student, Rikona. I asked her to sit with us."

"Hi Rikona, when would you be free for the tour?", miyako asked politely.

"Probably later.", she replied.

We five sat down and started talking.

After finish eating, Miyako and I dragged Rikona away for the tour while Momoko and Kaoru continueto talk.

* * *

 **Rikona's POV**

So Miyako-san and Yuki just simply dragged me away. Yuki giving me the killer look which means "If you run away, I am going to slice you into tiny pieces and feed you to the dogs."

I sighed as I walk with them. The walk is rather boring since I memorise the routes. My mind wandered off to somewhere else.

I couldn't help but remember about the incident happened last year...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **My mama and papa are driving me home. I was sitting on the back seat, daydreaming. I was wearing my orange sun dress. Suddenly, a car came swerving in our direction. Papa wanted to avoid it but in the end, it hit the car. Papa and Mama were seriously injured. I cried, I am the only one who is not injured that day.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a white light came in my direction.I held up my silver bracelets given by my papa and mama, hoping it would protect me. Instead, I transformed into a Powerpuff girl.**_

 ** _My face still wet with tears, I held up my bracelets. They were glowing with power. I looked at my Papa and Mama and screamed. Power rised in me and a symbol is floating above my head._**

 ** _It said "_** **Emotions and Mind element-Unlocked "** ** _My mama and papa smiled at me, their minds connected with mine. Their minds are saying," Rikona, be strong. The bracelets contain our heart and soul. They will protect you forever. " and, their souls rised to where they belong._**

 ** _I tapped my bracelets and it transformed into a sword and shield. I noticed a book which is titled "Blessings or curses? Book of_** ** _BLISTERING CRYSTAL"_**

 ** _"Mama, Papa, I will never forget your last words to me. ", I said as I cried._**

 ** _I bowed to their bodies and that day keep haunting me like nightmares. But unfortunately its not the end..._**

 ** _I have to stay with my aunt and uncle, who are my only relatives on earth._**

 ** _My Aunt tortured me. She caned me ifI did something wrong or cried. I wore a hoodie to cover up my scars. I only could go out for an hour. The other times I have to do what she wants me to. I can only eat a slice of bread and a glass of water everyday. I have to sleep in the barn yard. I tried to curse her, but it turned out horribly._**

 ** _My uncle, however, is very kind. He allowed me to bathe. He sometimes slip food into the barnyard for me to eat. He gave me money if I did a good job._**

 ** _Yesterday, we three moved to tokyo since my uncle needs to work there. We lived in a modern house. I have my own room and my uncle decided to send me to school.I of course, obeyed his orders._**

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Yukino snapped her fingers at me "Oi hello? Pay attention "

Miyako said," And this is the library for studying."

After going one round of school, we were finally done. I decided to let go of my past now. I smiled and said," that's it right?"

"Yep", yukino said.

I really can't hold this past anymore...I have to try and forget. But this really haunts me a lot. I really wish, there is someone to confide in...

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

After Miyako and Yukino dragged off Rikona, Kaoru and I began to talk about Blizzard.

Kaoru said," I am still mad about the fact she is stronger than three of us combined."

"True..."

"How do we get an element?"

"I don't get it."

"Besides, I am also mad that we got our own butts kicked by mojo and sedusa."

"Yeah..."

I took out an lolipop and ate it.

"Oi, if you eat too much you are going to get fat."

"Who cares"

We both laughed and talked about something else.

Suddenly, our belts beeped. We went to the ceiling and transformed

 _HYPER BLOSSOM_

 _POWERED BUTTERCUP_

 _POWERPUFF GIRLS Z_

"Oh no," I panicked

"what?", Buttercup asked

"BUBBLES IS NOT HERE."

"Shit", Buttercup cursed

* * *

 **Miyako's POV**

My belt beeped. I started to panick.

"Is something wrong Miyako-san?" Rikona asked.

"Umm...I have something to do so bye now", I said as I rushed to the ceiling and transformed.

 _ROLLING BUBBLES_

"I almost have a heart attack-desu.", I said as i joined the girls

This time, it's Mojo again.

"If itt isn't the Powerpuffs again-mojo" he said,"Too bad today there isn't any other stupid Powerpuff to help you"

Unfortunately, he called on more forces and this time is the gang green gang. I yelped as I ducked his robot, it has many hands and all are reaching out to get all of us. We flew around and this time I was caught.

Suddenly,there is a streak of light cast down and struck a nearby tree. There are another two Powerpuffs. One of them, I recognize is Blizzard. The other one is a girl with white hair and her PPGZ costume is black. The girl has two silver bracelets glowing  
/on her wrists, on her hand held a very old book.

"We are the Heroines of Kyoto and Hokkiado. You evil monkey, I would love to torture you a little but seems like we have to talk to our new friends.", the black puff said while smiling at us. She tapped one of her silver bracelets and it transformed into  
/a long sword.

 _THUNDER CRASH_

A lightning came bolting down and struck every villain around. Once they went flying towards Mars, the puffs came floating down at us.

Both landed in a graceful manner and the black puff said,"I am Blistering Crystal. I am very sure you have met my partner, Blizzard. "

* * *

 **End of chapter 5**

 **Me: If some of you are wondering : why haven't the boys appeared? It's because they will show up sometime later. I am trying to plot this story.**

 **Miyako: No wonder**

 **Me: BESIDES, I AM GOING TO CREATE A NEW STORY**

 **Kaoru: ...seriously**

 **Me: Yes, I got my inspiration from authors all around. I would like to thank them for it.**

 **Yukino: Where is the script? I would love to destroy it**

 **Me: (points middle finger at her)**

 **Rikona:*laughs***

 **Yukino: You wanna fight**

 **Me & Yukino: Fighting until we both are rolling around***

 **Momoko: *Eats lollipop * Hope you guys like the story! Make sure to review !**


	7. Blizzard and Crystal

Chapter 6 of BLIZZARD

Me & Rikona : *Sleeping on the couch leaning on each other*

Momoko: Look, they're sleeping

Kaoru: Yeah, she acts like a demon when she is awake but a peaceful angel when sleeping

Blue: Look they are cute. *snap pic with phone*

Yukino: Seriously

Blue: I will blackmail them when they got up *cackles*

Me: *Sleeptalking* Yuki help me get my panda pillow pet...

Yukino: She gave me this power when she is asleep so...*Snap fingers*

*panda pillow pet pops out of no where*

Kaoru: Not fair man

Me: *STILL sleeping* GIMME THE PANDA YOU &*?!#%¥$ *grabs the pillow pet and snores like a hippo*

Butch : The F&*$ just happened

Kaoru: LOL, she swears while sleeping

Boomer: that confirms that she is both a demon whether if she is sleeping or not

Rikona: *wakes up and yawn* Oh Hi guys *falls back asleep*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Blace: She's cute when she is asleep *pats Rikona's head*

Miyako: Crystal does not own anything but this story so yeah, let's continue while Crystal and Rikona are sleeping... Shh...

Me: *baby yawn*

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Suddenly,there is a streak of light cast down and struck a nearby tree. There are another two Powerpuffs. One of them, I recognize is Blizzard. The other one is a girl with white hair and her PPGZ costume is black. The girl has two silver bracelets glowing**  
/ **on her wrists, on her hand held a very old book.**

 **"We are the Heroines of Kyoto and Hokkiado. You evil monkey, I would love to torture you a little but seems like we have to talk to our new friends.", the black puff said while smiling at us. She tapped one of her silver bracelets and it transformed into**  
/ **a long sword.**

 ** _THUNDER CRASH_**

 **A lightning came bolting down and struck every villain around. Once they went flying towards Mars, the puffs came floating down at us.**

 **Both landed in a graceful manner and the black puff said,"I am Blistering Crystal. I am very sure you have met my partner, Blizzard. "**

 **Buttercup POV**

Another one? Are there more Powerpuffs around or not? They landed in front of us. I stared at them, mainly the black one. Then, I notice they do not have Powerpuff belts around their waist.

Huh? How did they transform?

I notice that Blizzard is the fierce and energetic one. But this one, Crystal, is the dark and mysterious one.

"Uhm... I think we should introduce ourselves properly." Crystal said. "My name is Crystal, I believe you all have met me in school before, in another form. I am Rikona Akiyama." She said.

We all gasped. It is that new girl?

"And I am Blizzard. Or probably... Yukino Sakurai..." Blizzard said.

Woah woah woah. This is BIG news.

So they both, the new girls, are Blizzard and Crystal?

"I believe we all should transform back. Since we both told you our real form, you should too." Crystal said. But her eyes said another meaning, as in she already knew our real identity.

we all transformed back. Blizzard looked shocked but Crystal smiled, her eyes said 'knew it'

"Question, Crystal, do you already know our identity at first or what?" I asked

"Who knows" she shrugged

Then, they both transformed back.

* * *

 **Miyako's POV**

So they both are the new heroes? I am so glad, we will be able to work with them!

Blizzard looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, but I still remembered our previous conversation.

"How did you guys transform?" Momoko asked.

"Well...by using our minds,I've heard that the further the light from the iceberg goes, there will be more power." Rikona smiled as she pointed to her brain.

We went back to the school and classes are over. So we walked to our classroom.

We walked towards our lockers, preparing to go home. I opened mine and ton of letters fall out. Rikona gave me a laugh," Miyako-san, you are popular with boys aren't you?"

She opened hers, which is brand new. She opened her bag and placed food, notebooks and her textbooks inside. Then, she was shocked to find a letter in her bag.

All of us crowded over her, trying to read the letter.

It said" From your beloved. Do not let anyone read this! Xoxo"

Rikona's face is filled with wonder but then a small blush appeared on her face. I wonder why.

Kaoru and Yukino grinned, placing their arm around Rikona, who gasped andstuffed her letter in her bag before they two could get it.

"Hey Rikona, I thought I am your Friend?", Yukino Gasped while pretending to be fake hurt.

"Aww...who is it from?" Momoko asked with hearts in her eyes.

"No one..." Rikona mumbled, fidgeting with her white wavy hair.

"Rikona, your hair's colour is SOOO cute. So white," Momoko gushed

"Umm.. It's whitish blonde" Rikona replied.

" anyways, I hope both of you could go and meet the prof. " Miyako said.

We all decided to go home, we parted ways before having a group hug.

* * *

 **Rikona's POV**

I reached home, greeted Aunt and Uncle before rushing to my room.

Its him...

i looked at the letter and opened it. It said...

 **My dear Rikona...**

 **I missed you so much, I didn't expect you to transfer to my school. Hope you have been well... Let's meet up tomorrow.**

 **Rooftop. Lunch time. Hope you will be there.**

 **love you,**

 **Blace.**

Its him... No doubt

 **Flashback**

 **"Aunt..please" I cried as My aunt whipped me.**

 **The clock rang.**

 **"Hmph it's time for your break. if i didn't make you have your break, your uncle will be mad. So... You. OUT.", My aunt lashed.**

 **I ran out. I ran and ran.**

 **I ran into a small cave and cried at my scars. Then, I noticed a small light glinting behind one of the cave rocks.**

 **Out of curiosity, I walked carefully there. I wore my black dress...the one mama bought for me. There is a hole, I jumped in. Beneath the whole, is a beautiful glowing forest. Fireflies danced around, flowers glowed.**

 **I am amazed by the sight. Then, I saw a boy.**

 **He has white hair like me, dark black soft eyes. He was holding a bunny, giggling. I walked over to him.**

 **He noticed me and grinned at me, showing so sign of being scared, only a grin. A rosy blush appeared on my cheeks.**

 **That is my first love.**

 **"Hi, my name is blace." He said.**

 **"I..I am rikona.."**

 **We walked together, holding hands. He made me laugh. After my parents died, I didnt laugh much... but this boy changed everything...**

 **Then, it's time to leave.**

 **"Rikona, I will miss you. Can this be our secret place? ", he asked, face filled with sadness.**

 **"Of course."**

 **He touched my cheek. Then suddenly, he kissed me. It's not hard, it's gentle and soft.**

 **My first kiss.**

 **"Bye Rikona."**

 **"Bye blace"**

 **we both departed.**

 **Flashback over**

Will I meet him?

Yes..of course..

* * *

 **Rikona and blace : *blushes in a deep red***

 **Blue : Hey! Why did you mention him first?**

 **Me : *Acts blur* Vaht are u talking about?**

 **blue: *facepalms***

 **Miyako : Uhm.. Anyways see you guys next time! Read and Review!**


	8. THE BOYS ARE HERE

Chapter 7. SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE CUZ I GOT EXAMS AND ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!

 **Me: What boy should we introduce in this chapter ? *In deep thought***

 **Boomer: ME ME ME ME ME ME**

 **Brick: No! I am the oldest, I SHOULD BE FIRST!**

 **Butch: Hey! No fair, we were born in the same timing!**

 **Blue: I haven't been fairly mentioned enough. SO ME**

 **Blace: Umm isn't this supposed to be me?**

 **The other boys: NO. HELL NO. YOU HAVE BEEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. SO NO!**

 **Girls: *Facepalm***

 **Me: Well... Since I like Brick SO much. I might do him then!**

 **Brick: HAHAH BOO YAH SUCKERS!**

 **Me: I decided to change my mind since he is so damn RUDE**

 **Brick: Ooh nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu SORRYYYYYY**

 **Blue: NO FAIR! You always never pay attention to Butchie and I.**

 **Me: Hmm...I shall see about that *winks*. RIKO DO DA DISCLAIMER QUICK!**

 **Rikona: Uhm... Disclaimer; the characters do not belong to Crystal except her OC and this characters.**

 **Me: GD JOBB RIKO. LETS START NOW!**

* * *

 **Rikona's POV**

My Aunt and Uncle went to somewhere else for business and will not be back for a month or so. That means I have the whole house to myself. Now its nightime and I can't sleep. I decided to take a warm bath to clear the bothering thoughts.

I undressed myself and stepped into the warm water. I took a bath bomb from the cupboards. It is called 'Moonlight'. I shrugged and placed it in the bath, watching the water changing colours.

I relaxed myself in the bath when i heard a noise. An intruder? its coming from outside the window. I looked there warily, preparing to transform anytime I could. I saw a shadow followed by a dark streak. Then it disappeared.

I tensed as I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself with it before checking that there isn't anyone there. I bit my lower lip nervously until it bleed. What was it?

I walked out of the bath as soon as I was finished and dressed myself in a nightgown. I brushed my hair before making my way to bed. I was wary every step i took.

The house i was living in was quite big, so it took a long time for me to go to my room.

I made my way to the bedroom safely. Before ensuring the presence wasnt there anymore, I went to sleep.

[No one's POV]

A shadow appeared in Rikona's room watching her peacefully sleeping after she does not sense his presence. He stroked the light strands of white hair and smiled.

"My dear, i miss you so much. See you tomorrow. I look forward to our meeting."

then, he disappeared.

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

 _I was in a small and dark room already transformed to my powerpuff form. My lips trembled in fear as I walked around the room. Then my friends appeared next to me._

 _"Girls!" I cried out in relief. We hugged each other for comfort and just then, we sensed a dark aura. We leaped to a side and soon found ourselves to be facing five boys. No sooner Bubbles, buttercup,Blizzard and I realised who they are and shot them a dark look._

 _Crystal, however looked at her opposite in a curious and shocking way._

 _"What do you want Jerks?" buttercup spatted._

 _" You assholes should go away." Blizzard said._

 _I don't know how Blizzard know them. 'them' as in the boys who hurt us or more specifically..._

 _The RowdyRuff boys._

 _They looked at us in remorse. Guilt, shame and other emotions are written on their faces._

 _I then looked at my counterpart. His uniform is torn because of his muscles, normally I would fangirl over them, but not the wrong person's one. He looked at me with his dark crimson eyes._

 _"Give us a chance."_

 _was what they said before I woke up._

"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" the shitty alarm clock beeped before I woke up and shut the damn thing. I remembered the dream I had.

A warning? Is it what will happen in the future? Urgh. i don't want to think anymore. I checked the clock and its still freaking 6am, guess I accidentally set it at the wrong time. School starts at 8, what should I do? I dressed up until i was ready and I have exactly 1 hour left. who would go to the school this early for Pete's sake? The dream left me pretty pissed and worried.

 _"Give us a chance."_

What they said kept popping in my head. Give them a chance? Considering that they have disappeared after promising they will be with us forever huh? I let out a bitter laugh.

I checked the time, now its 7.30, I then decided to go to school, mind washing away the cold past.

* * *

 **Rikona's POV**

i was on my way school, listening to music to distract myself.

I reached school and I didn't look where i was going. just then, a girl bumped into me.

"Ah... Ouch" I groaned.

"Uhmm...sorry!" The girl apologized.

I looked up to see the girl bowing frantically. Her hair was wavy blue that reached her thigh, she wore a black and white dress and black maryjanes. She looked up. I saw her sparkling violet eyes darting here and there frantically.

"Oh it's fine, I am Rikona." I said while standing up. Hmm...this girl looks fine. I decided scanned her emotions, she is frantic and worried.

"I am Hikari Hamasaki." She introduced.

We shook hands and parted ways. I walked to the school gate to wait for the girls. Suddenly, a girl came towards me with another 2 girls.

"Hmm...as I could remember, your name is Rikona right? You seem fairly popular. Care to join my team?", the girl said. She has big brown bushy hair and eyes with stars in them.

"Umm..." I stammered.

"You shall serve me if you are in my team. You will be as popular as me too!" She let out a high pitched laugh and said," Oh. I own some jocks too. That shall interest you. Let's see...you should hang out with me instead of those losers eh"

"No! They aren't losers!" I yelped.

"Oh. Then you shall be my enemy too eh. Attracting a lot of attention. What a bitch."

My anger emotion almost exploded. I calmed down and thought "She is the bitch. Not you."

She sneered and walked off, leaving her alone. I muttered,"i think I should analyse this bitch's mind, its better to know your enemy"

i scanned her, her name is Himeko, the richest in the school. Not my opponent anyways.

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV**

I woke up groaning. i looked around and found out three things.

1\. It's 7.25 and I am going to be late

2\. I just had a weird dream

3\. WHY AM I DOING THIS I AM GOING TO BE HELLA LATE ASDFGHJKL

i dressed up quickly and left with a skateboard in my arm. I left 15 minutes so i am not so late but my friends are going to kill me.

The wind is blowing at my bangs as I skateboard to the school. Right enough, there are three fuming girls I have to deal with, mainly momoko, miyako and yukino.

"Well..we are going to be late so let's all go to the classroom before we get into trouble!" rikona said with a sweatdrop.

They all then agreed and we head up together. I really have to thank her for that.

We made it to class before the teacher came.

"Umm girls, has anyone had a weird dream yesterday?' Momoko suddenly asked.

There is a silence.

"Is it about five boys?", she continued.

We stared at the floor.

"Then we must have the same dream." she said.

Suddenly, someone butt in in our conversation.

"Hey girls, have you heard that there are 5 boys transferring to this school, I heard they look kinda hot!"

We looked at each other in dread, except Rikona and I dont know why though.

"Well, class is starting so talk to you all later." Momoko said before returning to her seat.

But...we suspect the people coming are our enemies...

the RowdyRuff Boys.

DAMNIT. HOW I HATE THIS!

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

After hearing what momoko asked, I immediately went pale.

So all of us have the same dream?

This isn't just pure coincidence.

I remembered that particular boy. Blue.

He is the guy i hate so much, always teases me and shit like that. My freaking pervert counterpart at Hokkiado

AND NOW HE IS TRANSFERRING TO THIS SCHOOL?

I thought i could finally have some peace and quiet. BUT HE HAS TO RUIN IT!

Urgh he is driving me crazy, even when I was thinking about him.

Screw him!

the others except Rikona looked so intense.

I suspect there is a sad past between the boys and them.

I activated my element 'Heal'. It can heal both emotional and physical wounds but I can also view the injury.

I could sense the deep scar in their hearts. Hmm...i shall ask Riko later for help then.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Everyone settled down and Ms. Keane came into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" she smiled "Today, we have not 1, but 5 new boys in this class. Lets welcome them!"

The five boys came in. Blossom and bubbles looked down, Buttercup and Blizzard looked out face filled with anger but the youngest, Crystal looked at the boys, particularly the boy in black in wonder and shock.

The first one, has long orange hair in a low pony tail, crimson blood red eyes and wore a red tanktop with a black short vest that brought out his biceps and black ripped pants. The second one, is a blue eyed boy with blonde hair. He wore a blue tee shirt with a similar black vest and skinny jeans with some third one has raven hair and emerald eyes. He wore a green tanktop and black trousers which shows his pale skin. The fourth one has silver eyes and rather messy black hair. He wears a black tee shirt, silver jacket with a picture of a grey wolf behind, jeans and white sneakers. The last one, the youngest, has whitish blonde hair and soft black eyes that is half covered by his fringe. He wore a black hoodie, black tee shirt with a skull picture and black jeans and black converse.

The girls from the class immediately squealed:

"OMG THEY ARE SOOO HOT!"

"DATE ME PLEASE"

"I AM GOING TO FAINT OMGGGGGGGGG"

"Yo! I am Brick", the red one said.

"I am boomer!" the blue one winked

"I am Butch!" The green one said

"Supp I am Blue!" the silver one said

"And I am Blace. Nice to meet you!" the black one smiled.

"Boys, go find an empty seat to sit. Class, please take out your math textbook and turn to page 65!" Ms Keane said.

Brick went to sit beside Momoko, who scooted far away and refused to look at him.

boomer sat beside Miyako, who only focused on her textbook

Butch sat beside Kaoru, who breathed angrily and did not bother to look at him.

blue sat beside Yukino, who just sighed.

The youngest, Blace sat beside Rikona happily, Rikona flushed a little and concentrated on the lesson.

The class continued as usual (with the exceptence of squealing girls ) but who knows what's happening in the girls minds?


End file.
